Numbers of Rin
by YokaiAngel
Summary: A few things that make Rin himself and the thoughts and stories that come along with it.
1. 1-5 Five Things

**Anyone can use ideas with permission!**

 **Disclaimer; Blue Exorcist's not mine. If it was I'd give Rin wings.**

* * *

 _Everyone has something they hold dear,_

 _something they never want to lose._

 _That's why they pretend._

 _That's why they hide the truth and that's why they lie._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

There are many things that makes Rin different than other people, even if he doesn't always know himself, this is just putting them down and labeling them as numbers.

 **#1 Liar**

A fun little fact is that Rin is a liar too. He just doesn't do so unless he finds it necessary. It makes it so much easier to hide the big lies when people think that he can't even tell small ones.

Despite what many believe Rin doesn't dislike liars. Half the time when people lie he registers it in his mind as something amusing, a dark voice echoing in a deep part of him that he keeps under lock and key can always tell when someone is lying, mocking them for their foolishness.

Be they human or demon, Rin knows, can feel, can sense, can _see_ , a lie as a low deep hum, a buzz, and a multitude of colors. The sensation somewhere in the back of his mind bubbles to the surface and for moment, he breathes the sensation before shoving it back down again.

The reason Rin never tells anyone is because he has only ever heard of one demon that can see into the heart of others. It's another link, another trait that he's inherited from his biological father.

Sometimes he wonders what would happen if he ever confronted people about these lies.

* * *

 **#2 Time**

Rin doesn't feel time the way demons or humans do. Instead he feels an odd combinations of both that come together in a way that would confuse any normal human or demon.

Humans have always had the drive and focus to savor each day, yet in their short lifespan it is impossible for them to remember everything. Eventually they grow old, their bones begin to creak and they start living in fear of death.

Now demons are the opposite, they rarely feel any drive to accomplish something outside of their nature yet they can live for centuries and remember every minute of it and have no need to fear death as long as they have power.

Rin is powerful, more than most could ever imagine, and his body is that of a demon's but at his core, in his soul he is so very human. He has the human drive to get things done and the memory of a demon but he also feels as if he has more time than what was actually there.

* * *

 **#3 Manga**

Rin adores manga and can constantly be seen reading it even be fondly dubbed as an Otaku. Some people in his life find it strange. He's the son of Satan, a half demon and an exorcist.

People think, 'Why would he want to add more excitement to his life?'

The truth is he doesn't. If anyone had bothered to look more closely they would notice that although Rin has dozens of Manga secretly stashed under his bed they're usually about a slice of life, cooking, and romance.

All of the things that Rin secretly strives for and desperately wants. Yet, because Rin has a reputation of being a delinquent and a troublemaker no one ever bothers to ask what he thinks.

And eventually he gives up on trying to tell them.

* * *

 **#4 Cooking**

Ever since the Christmas cake he had sent to Mephisto, Rin had been sending over other recipes for the time demon to try. After an exchange of numbers and hours worth of chatting about everything ranging to manga to why clouds change color, he and his principal/half-brother constantly text to learn new recipes.

One time Rin even manages to convince Mephisto to help him make the food. It takes many tries, a few changes in what they were cooking and a crash course in demon ingredients before they complete the meal.

At first Mephisto's a little disappointed, because after all why shouldn't a skilled man such as himself not be able to cook, but Rin's proud smile washes away all the bad energy as the bluenette quickly downs all the food and complements the other on such a vast improvement from last time. The mere fact that it wasn't moving was what impressed Rin the most.

Later on Mephisto had taken to appearing whenever Rin and Ukobach were cooking, it wasn't that long the demon king's cooking was only slightly below Rin's.

It made all the effort worth it when he had his servants pass out the food during an exorcist meeting and having them all devour it.

It was even greater when they all chocked on their food when Mephisto told them he had been the one to cook it.

It was absolutely _brilliant_ when Rin took a picture of it, framed it and put it on his wall.

* * *

 **#5 Anger**

Rin's ears weren't always pointed, when he drew Kurikara from it's sheathe it had taken him glancing in his own reflection three days later too notice and he hasn't always had the rarely ever noticed ring of red that surrounds his pupils.

All of those are instinctual parts of Rin that he cannot hide nor does he want too. Upon awakening he knows the limits and barriers that he can and cannot do with his flames.

After being revealed as the son of Satan, capable of wielding his sire's flames Rin and the other exwires had went on a mission involving a missing girl. The exwires, Yukio and Shura had all started fighting about the best way to recover the girl.

After the fight hadn't stopped after half an hour Rin had walked out of the room they were in, realizing they were wasting valuable time, he focused his flames at his feet and allowed them to spread out.

Closing his eyes, he noted a few demons that could be a problem before eventually sensing the demon who took the little girl's location.

In the end it had been quite easy to defeat the demon and rescue the little girl who had affectionately dubbed him as 'Elfe bleu' in french. He had called her mother to say he found her.

Rin took her out for ice cream, dropping of the little girl of with her family and was awkwardly pulled into a touching reunion before heading back to their base.

When Rin returned they were still fighting, after trying to put in that she was already saved and promptly being yelled at for his efforts he had stomped out of the room packed his things and had collected the money he had earned from completing the mission he boarded the first train home.

He had meet a lot including but not limited to, a drunken nun (it sounded like the start of a bad joke the half-demon son of satan and a booze obsessed nun get on a train... _oh_ the _irony)_ a cowardly mafia boss, Mikyo Tsuda a famous author, a slightly suicidal immortal stuntman, a model being sexually harassed by his male co-star, a famous child detective, phantom thief/magician and SHINee.

He had gotten sidetracked helping them all, he managed to convince the nun to go into rehab, convinced the mafia boss who was from Japan ( _how_ did that even work?) that his tutor, who was sorta a baby but Rin was _not_ going to question it, (like he had any right to judge anyway) did in fact love him, get Mikyo-chan's autograph, a limited edition collectable and get her over her writer's block, let the stuntman rant about the way other people treated him especially his 'senpai', blatantly told the model he was in love with the co-star and they obviously returned his feelings, gave his number to the not-a-real-child detective and the phantom thief who apparently were tracking down a murderous organization (and _goddamnit_ Rin was _not_ going to question it) and finally he helped the SHINee write a new song all within the seven hour ride back to True Cross.

Rin had even somehow managed to write his field report inbetween all of this. After barging in to Mephisto's office declaring the eccentric man his favorite brother because the clown had been the only one to actually not piss him off he handed over his report.

While Mephisto had read the report with raised eyebrows Rin had collapsed into a comfy seat. Finally setting the report down the principal placed his elbows on his desk before leaning forward taking a moment to examine his younger brother.

A moment of terse silence was broken by the wild grin that formed on Mephisto's face, "So you just left them there?" He questioned.

Rin face morphed into a mirror image of Mephisto's letting his loud cackling be the answer. They sat for a moment in comfortable silence.

"You do realize that now I have to arrange for them to get a ride home correct?"

"Who says you have to? It's their own fault for not listening to their teammate. Call it a punishment."

"Hmm… Not a bad idea! Shall we video chat them now?"

Rin shrugged, "Eh. Sure it sounds like fun."

And it was. It was especially amusing watching Mephisto start chewing them all out for not even starting the mission. It was funny watching them promise to get the mission done as soon as possible only to be informed that it had already been completed.

It was down right hilarious when Rin popped up from behind Mephisto's shoulder and, in a scarily happy and polite tone, informed then that since he had already collected the money that they were going to have to walk home.

Around three days later when they had all finished their trek back home all angry and exhausted and fully prepared to scold Rin only to discover both he and Mephisto had left on vacation.

On. _A. **Cruise.**_ _**Ship.**_

After skyping the two Yukio was met with a shirtless Rin wearing sunglasses.

Giving an easy going grin Rin began to talk before any of them had the chance to speak, "Oh~ Hey guys~ What's up? Ya'know that little girl I saved? You know the one you guys were to busy arguing over how to save rather than getting anything done?" Rin's polite smile was very very scary.

Rin plowed on, "Well it turns out her mother is filthy rich and she invited my and whoever helped her daughter on this cruise!~" He sang.

Two long blonde haired women, obviously twins, with rather voluminous figures strode into view and grabbing Rin's arms trying to tug him towards the pool. In the background they could see Mephisto being fed grapes by a slightly older version of the blonde.

"Well anyway~ turns out the little girl had three older sisters and an aunt who was really worried for her."

"Rin!" Yukio murmured starting to look pale.

"It's such a shame they don't speak much Japanese but oh well, she's pretty good at physically showing what she wants- Oh! Sorry I have to go the limbo lines starting! See ya when I get back from Budapest!~~"

The screen went blank.

There was a moment of silence and Shura let out low whistle, "Damn 'mind me 'ver to get on his bad side."

(A little late for that.)

A pale Shima gave a thumbs up and a helpless smile, "Rin is _scar_ y when he's pissed off."

There were nods of agreement and a lull in the conversation. Before all their phones vibrated.

 _Ps. Since Mephisto's gone you're all going to be watched by A. A. Angel bye~_

Shima shuddered clutching his phone "Scratch what I said before, he's bloody terrifying when he's angry."

No one denied it.

In the end it was the little quirks to Rin's personality that made him so interesting whether someone chose to consider him demon of human, Rin was still Rin.

* * *

 _They laugh at me because I'm different;_

 _I laugh at them because they're all the same._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 **Poll on profile for other stories.**

 **Review~~**


	2. 6 Summoning Aura

**I've decided to make this a one-shot collection sorry for any confusion.**

 **Anyone can use ideas with permission!**

 **Disclaimer; Blue Exorcist's not mine.**

* * *

 _The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery._

 _There is always more mystery._

 _–Anais Nin_

* * *

Rin can sense auras and perhaps, auras, is not an accurate term but it's the closest he's ever come to describing it even though the word doesn't feel quite right. The half demon can't see them there are no colors although sometime he thinks that if he manages to still himself long enough he swears he can hear what their souls are singing.

The first time it happens is on accident. He's in the room he and Yukio share trying to drift off to sleep when he notices wind. Suddenly the room feels itchy switching from burning hot to freezing cold. Rin ignores it at first. Temperature has never truly bothered him before. It gets worse however, the more he relaxes the more he knows.

Steady, silent beats of the classical music Yukio is so fond of. The wind swirls into a hurricane, sweeping up all that is in it's path in a constant torrent of banging metal and herbs breaking the clouds while heavy rainfall and gunfire echoes in the background and empty shells clang on the cemented ground.

A chill sweeps in the background wind still howling in constant fury as snow blankets the ground, the mechanical sounds of footsteps cry out as electricity shoots through thin wires and gears shows turn in a well oiled machine, alive yet not alive. Too loud. Too much noise.

Yukio sleeps straight through Rin's inner turmoil. Rin ends up crawling out of his bed.

Kuro who was sleeping on his bed and Ukobach who had taken a liking to doing the same looked at him curiously.

 _'Rin?'_ The cat sith yawned, _'What's wrong?'_

 _'Nothing Kuro.'_ Rin responded gently stroking his familiar's furred head. Demon telepathy was very convenient for times like these. (Despite what everyone who knew him though he could be quiet when he wanted to.)

Rin quietly snuck out of the room and ended up falling asleep on Mephisto's purple coach in his office as it was the quietest place he could think of. The elder demon had walked into his office Amaimon in his animal form on his shoulder and sitting down.

It takes a few moments of Amaimon persistently nibbling on his hair for the elder demon to look up and spot their younger sibling crashed upon his couch. Curious Mephisto stands up looming over Rin curiously.

A single blank red rimmed blue eye slides open to gaze at him and for a moment Mephisto fears that its his father's eyes he's looking in and evidently Amaimon felt the same judging by the way his tiny paws are digging into the fabric of his jacket.

Those fears are quickly quelled however as Rin stares blankly at Amaimon and in those few seconds he _knows._

 _Knows_ that he isn't staring at a normal hamster although the green color really should have given that away but Mephisto could have just been being weird.

Instead all he can sense is the beings grown from earth, vines, herbs and poisons, tightly controlled tension ready to break dense terrain at a moment's notice. A wild roar from the king of beasts against wild uncontrolled against the untamed, rampant whirlwind and nature's untamed fury.

Rin's gaze is intensely focused against Amaimon's small form, a second passess as the youngest of the three gives a lazy blink before snatching the earth king from his resting place holding the demon in the palm of his hand.

After a moment's silence Rin blinks again a happy spark lighting up his eye as he declares, "I'm gonna call you mini-Mon."

Mephisto burst into mad cackles a crescent shaped grin making itself known as he chuckles at the newly dubbed 'mini-Mon Demon Hamster King of Earth'.

Amaimon proceeds to bite Rin's thumb.

Still chuckling Mephisto sits down, "So what has caused you to grace me with your presence so early?"

Rin shrugs carelessly, "I needed somewhere quiet."

Both Amaimon and Mephisto can tell there is something more to it but they decide to drop the subject, for now. Rin ends up staying there the rest of the day, skipping school with the man who is supposed to be his principal as he talks to his more demonic brothers.

* * *

Yukio eventually notices that Rin has been avoiding dozing off whenever the younger twin is around. The worried look continues until the older starts faking sleep so the other won't age thirty years over night.

During classes Rin focuses on Shima's aura which is the calming sound of rushing water and gentle rainfall, and a steady drumbeat along with the sensation of watching all of it from inside warm blankets next to crackling bonfire while scenting the smoked wood.

It suited the pink haired exorcist rather well considering his laid back attitude. The son of Satan would not deny he had scared Shima half to death when he had decided to use the other male's lap as a pillow.

Although that could have been because Bon had tried to scream at him to stop sleeping he had grabbed the aria in training's collar before releasing a low growl that promised an excruciating death as he threatened to ' _break every bone in your body, slowly skin you alive, before harvesting the meat and feeding it to the closest demon I can find.'_

Yukio had taken to explaining the lie Rin had fed him about being up late reading manga. Either way they had left him alone for the next few hours so he couldn't exactly complain.

Bon's wasn't bad even if Rin thinks that it doesn't suit him; It's a plain field with a single flat stationed in the middle of long tall grass that swishes with the soft gentle breeze that occasionally turns into a gale wind.

Rin didn't like Shiemi's simply for the fact it was to hesitant and gentle, frost formed on the early morning windows, soft grass and numerous flowers and herbs that could all too easily collapse if not taken care of properly.

Konekomaru was hesitant but made of more steady material than what many others gave him credit for. Flexible metal plating but unyielding along with snowfall and playful bouncing kitten.

Foxes came as no surprise with Izumo's aura but the newly sprouted plants and scent of spring did along with large winding trees with vibrant green leaves moving with the air.

Shura's absolutely terrified him since it was a predatory snake in it's den sizing up it's prey trying to decided how much it could eat before the world erupted into a blazing inferno.

When he woke up Shima was shivering from the cold and the half demon felt bad enough that he cooked all of the monk's favorites for the next week.

Oddly enough Shima never minded lending his lap after that. Rin decides that although Mephisto's aura is his favorite, Shima's is a close second while Amaimon was an even closer third.

* * *

It takes a few more more sleepless nights and visits for Rin to admit what was going on. Mephisto and Amaimon listen attentively.

Mephisto takes a sip of his tea as he sits in his cushioned office chair, Amaimon still in animal form nibbles on one of Rin's homemade cookies, finally he asks "What does my 'aura' feel like to you?"

Rin hums thoughtfully "You're like…" For a minute he struggles with his words before deciding to let them flow naturally, "The sun and moon slowly elapsing across the sky, the days wear, and the slow burning of a fierce, ardent star begins to dim, fluttering of shadowed wings just beyond a slow ticking of an infinite pendulum of seconds swings, frantic, untamable, and mischievous, darkness hides glittering watchful eyes while you stalk patiently watching each step, breath, and thought with lazy indulgence and mocking, vicious amusement until you devour you victim." The half demon breaks out of whatever trance he had been in unsure if he should continue.

Mephisto stared at Rin for a long moment, "It seems," The Demon King of Time ponders, "That you are capable of summoning me now."

Rin _stares._

"That–" Mephisto gives out a half amused half bewildered cackle, "–was the chant that, if you had finished, would have summoned me."

Rin _stares._

After a few more moments of completive silence only broken from mini-Mon's constant nibbling on his cookie.

 _"Fuck."_ Rin breathes.

They decide to drop the subject. It isn't mentioned again.

Until it is.

* * *

 _Yugen_

 _A profound sense of the universe._

* * *

 _ **Review!~**_


	3. 7 White Wings (1)

**On the 1st day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 1 fangirl mob in a True Rose story~**

 **On the 2nd day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 2 bright wings and 1 fangirl mob in a True Rose story~**

 **(See other stories for days.)**

 **Disclaimer; Don't own.**

* * *

 _It is often in the darkest skies that we see the brightest stars._

 _-Richard Evens_

* * *

Rin wasn't going to lie. He had been cut, slashed, stabbed, electrocuted and pinned to cross as a sacrifice but he had never gone something so annoyingly tortuous as the demon version of puberty. In comparison, it's human counter was a walk in the park.

A week after Kurikara had been broken Rin had noticed some changes. He had grown taller, still shorter than Yukio but not as much as he had been before when the half-demon was feeling particularly vexed anything flammable tended to suddenly catch on fire. Even his tail would burst into blue flames and come out slightly singed.

Months later he had walked passed a mirror and really looked at himself, his hair was longer and his eyes were sharper but otherwise, it did not seem like he had changed at all.

He had dismissed the nudging in the back of his mind that something was different as paranoia and hoped that he was not going to turn into some kind of conspiracy theorist like Yukio.

That same day he had woken up in the middle of the night, Yukio had been snoring on the bed beside him and Kuro had left the night to go to some kind of moon party. He yawned shuffling towards the bathroom.

Still half asleep he splashed water onto his face in an attempt to wake himself. He looked up and meet his own reflection only to take a startled step backward.

"What the hell?" Rin whisper yelled careful not to awaken the sleeping beast in the next room.

The mirror showed Rin's eyes the red ring around his black pupils sharply contrasting the same glowing blue color as his flames. What was even more startling was the luminescent white strands mixed into his raven black tinted blue hair. He blinked and promptly decided it was an issue that he could deal with when the sun was actually visible.

Over the next few days, Rin found more and more white strands in his hair and he realized with a growing sense of dread that it probably wasn't his mother's side showing through. It was then that the blue-eyed teen decided he needed a haircut.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin yelled.

The younger twin looked up from where he was sitting across the room a vaguely exasperated expression on his face, "Yes, Rin?" Yukio sighed.

"I need a to cut my hair," The elder twin declared.

The young teacher examined his brother for a moment before nodding at the strangely reasonable request.

"It is getting a bit long…" Yukio commented, "Alright, as long as you promise to be responsible with the money I give you."

Rin gave his twin a giant grin and a thumbs up, "No problem, Yu-chan~" He sang.

That did not seem to comfort Yukio. Although the lack of faith stung Rin supposed the other had reason to doubt him considering he would be coming back to the dorm without a haircut.

* * *

Rin woke up before Yuuki as always Instead of taking a train Rin had walked out of the third wig store he had visited. The wig was actually slightly longer than his real hair and had been much more expensive than he had thought it would have been.

He managed to buy himself a pack of hair ties in a nearby shop. Two worried parents passed him along with two security guards. He was already running late and he really needed to leave.

Rin stopped. Guilt tugging at him when the mother started crying. Ruffling his hair, now covered with the wig he ducked behind a corner and tried to focus on what they were saying.

"–Felicia and Regulus will be fine. I'm sure we'll find them." The wife reassured himself.

Rin buried his face in his hands. 'Not children' He inwardly wailed. He always had a soft spot for children. He snorted. Soft spot. More like a gaping hole.

He scented the air and started to shift his flames into his eyes. Almost lazily he started to walk the halls. People shifted away from him. Desperately trying to ignore the teenager with the glowing blue eyes.

He turned and walked into a piercing shop. He spotted two twin children, pale with black hair and silver eyes. A man stood in front of them. The girl was animatedly talking with one of the customers that Rin immediately recognized as being possessed by a demon.

The boy, Regulus shifted away from the man looking uncomfortable. Rin pierced his lips not knowing how to how to interfere. Regulus tried to tug Felicia away from the strange and the blue-eyed teen wondered if the brother could see demons. He shook off the thought when the man offered his hand to the little girl.

All thoughts of how to properly interfere disappeared and he stalked up to the stranger, "Hey, are these two your kids?"

The man grinned, "You their brother?" Felicia frowned suddenly not liking the look on the other's face.

Rin glanced at the children, "Yeah… I am." He lied, "You got a problem with that." Blue flames swelled just beneath the surface of his eyes and the demon possessing the human suddenly felt very threatened.

Of course when most demon's feel threatened they tend to react with violence. "Fuck you." He possessed man snarled.

"Like you could even lay a hand on me. Middle-aged, pathetic, emotionally unstable plebeian." Rin snarked. He needed to stop hanging out with Mephisto he was starting to pick up the man's speech habits.

Regulus had latched onto his leg and started to glare at the man. Felicia was looking from Rin to the man. The demon reeled back, "Oh little boy thinks he's brave?"

The woman who ran the store, an older woman in her late forties, looked at them warily edging towards the nearby phone to call security. For a brief moment, Rin's eyes flickered towards her before remaining firmly focused on the man in front him.

The demon had caught that motion looking back at the woman, now fully enraged the roared in frustration and grabbed the nearest item he could grab, a metal earring stand and swung it at Rin's head.

The half-demon ducked and tackled the man into stand earrings crashed over their heads and Felicia started to dry while Regulus dragged his sister to safety by the store manager.

The possessed man cackled swiping clawed hands at Rin who retaliated by kneeing the other in the stomach. Growling, blue flames sparked to life and the demon shrieked in surprise.

They crashed into the phone that was supposed to be used for calling security. The fight was starting to draw attention from the other shoppers. The demon tugged on his hair and his wig and silver-white hair fell across his shoulders. Heat passed through his tail and pain erupted from his back.

"My king…" The demon breathed before burning in bright blue flames.

The possessed body collapsed onto the ground. Rin stood up trying to ignore and brushed himself off. Wincing, he looked around the destroyed store.

Almost sheepishly the half-demon felt his entire spin settle into a dull ache. He picked up the metal stand and gently set it back on the table which promptly lost the battle with gravity and crashed onto the ground. Felicia stared at Rin with wide eyes.

"You're so pretty!" She gasped as she started to hug his leg.

Rin blinked down at her. Regulus walked up shyly nodding in agreement.

The teenager chuckled, ruffling both their hair, "Thanks, kid." He chuckled an amused smile shifting across his face. The girl blushed.

He looked around the room, grabbed his wig from where it had fallen, making a note to make sure to find a way to make sure it stayed on his head and stuck it back onto his head.

"Thanks for saving us from the weird man," Regulus mumbled.

"Your welcome," Rin responded, "Next time be a little more careful especially when talking with strangers."

The two children nodded.

The store manager came up behind them, "Thank you for stopping that man." She said to Rin before turning to the children, "Are you two sure you are both alright? Where are both of your parents?"

It was Regulus's turn to speak up, "Felicia wanted to get her ears pierced but she got scared and I brought her back here since I thought mom and dad might look for us here."

"Smart kid," Rin commented.

Regulus beamed.

Felicia looked embarrassed, "I want cute earring but they it looks like it would hurt."

The woman, Akiyo Natsuki, smiled, "Well it can, but lucky for you I'm a professional. I've been doing this for since I was a little girl myself. I'll do it for you. Free of charge."

The female twin still uncomfortable.

Rin stared at her, "So, you weren't scared when I was fighting off that guy but you think that getting a piercing is?"

Regulus snorted, "Yeah, I bet it's painless."

Rin let a mischievous smile form on his lips, "Well if you're so confident why don't you do it to show her how it's done?" He asked.

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, "But only girls get earrings!"

The half-demon snorted, "I have a friend who has piercings and he's one of the meanest looking guys I know."

"It's true you know," Akiyo said walking back from where she had been ensuring the crowd that everything was dealt with and closing up the shop.

Rin jumped 'When did she leave?' He asked himself, 'Is she a ninja?'

"–I have given piercing to men of all ages." She continued.

Felicia blinked, "Really?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"What are you scared?" Rin teased.

If it would work on a small Yukio, one of the brainiest children Rin had ever met then it would work on these two.

"W-Well if you're not scared then why don't you get your ears pierced?" Felicia shot back.

The son of Satan shrugged, "Don't have any money."

Akiyo's face lit into a beautiful smile, "No worries about that. Free of charge." She repeated.

"You really don't have to–" Run started.

"Is Nii-san scared?" Regulus teased. Felicia chimed in her agreement.

"Piercing or cuff?" Akiyo asked.

"Cuff I guess." He shrugged before realization dawned.

The store manager nodded, "Give me a moment to get everything ready."

Rin started to set back up the racks and pick the accessories off of the ground. Having nothing better to do the twins started to help him.

"What's a cuff?" Felicia asked.

Rin paused, "It's a piercing that goes up higher than your earlobe and wraps around. I don't really know how to explain it." He said.

Akiyo walked back, a piercing gun in hand. Rin ignored her hovering as he thought, "I guess you would have to ask Akiyo…"

Both the children both looked up at him in awe. Rin stared at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what." Akiyo laughed, "I just pierced your ear twice and you didn't even flinch."

Rin blinked and reached up touched his ear to feel cool metal. Both the children bounced on their feet.

"Me next!" Regulus yelled.

"No fair!"

"Let me finish his other ear," Akiyo laughed, "I must say I've never seen ears like yours before."

Rin looked at the other earring she held up, it was a small flat metal cuff carved with the words 'conquer your demons and where the scars like wings' that would have been linked together with a chain had it not been broken her other hand she held a bright blue wing gemmed, black feathered wing with white jeweled tips. Smiling Akiyo finished piercing his other ear.

"What kind do you two want?"

"How about he picks for us?" Felicia suggested pointing at Rin.

Rin blinked and scanned the room. After a few moments, he picked up two packets.

Felicia's was a long dangling earring, starting with silver and ending with a small dream catcher with a blue gemstone inside. Regulus's was a silver cuff with a small engraved white wolf howling at a blue crescent moon.

The children started in awe and gingerly picked them up. Akiya watched it all with fascination. She started to get to work. They were however interrupted by security guards and the twins' parents.

"Regulus! Felicia!"

"And this bad guy came," Felicia rambled, "And he looked really weird after he got angry–" The two American Exorcists exchanged glances. "–but another guy swooped in and fought him off and he's so pretty, Mom! He picked out these for us!"

Both she and Regulus held up their accessories.

"I'm sure he is." Their mother smiled.

The father turned to Akiyo "Is he still here? What's his name? We'd like to thank him." He said.

Akiyo looked surprised and looked at the spot where Rin once stood, "He never said." She murmured.

"It was amazing!" Regulus gushed surprising his parents as their son was usually more quiet, "For a minute when he was fighting he looked like he had these two giant white wings!"

The parents looked startled, Felicia's and Regulus's earrings glowed with blue flames but Rin was already gone.

* * *

 _Just as despair can come to one only from there human beings,_

 _hope,_

 _too,_

 _can be given to one only by other human beings._

 _-Elie Wiesel_


End file.
